Messin With Time!
by NotSure
Summary: Someone is trying to break up Lily and James before they are even pushed in love. Why are they doing it and can their future son help them fall in love. Chapter 20 is up.
1. The dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: This is my first Harry Potter fan fic so please be nice and remember to review and tell me what you think, thanks.

*****

"Lily".

"James please don't leave me".

"James".

Anguished sobs tore through the air as two people were pulled further and further away from each other. Tears poured down the young woman's face as she tried desperately to keep hold of the young mans hands.

"James please don't let me go," she cried at the young man as her long red hair fell across cheeks stained with tears.

"James," she cried with a voice full of anguish as she felt her body being pulled further away from him.

"Lily," cried the young man grabbing hold of the tips of her fingers.

"James please," sobbed Lily as with a final tug her hands were pulled away from his.

"Lily come back," cried the young man "Lily".

~

"NO," cried Harry as he shot up in bed with a start banging his head on the bookshelf above him. With a loud bang the shelf and all the books it contained crashed to the floor. He stared unseeingly at the things scattered around him in his bedroom while rubbing his head where he'd hit it on the bookshelf.

"HARRY," bellowed a familiar voice from the next room "GET BACK INTO BED NOW! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING?"

Harry however didn't take the slightest bit of notice of what the voice, which was the voice of his uncle, was saying. He got out of bed quickly, avoiding the books and various other bits and pieces scattered around the room and walked over to his desk groping around on it until he found his glasses. Questions buzzed around his head as he walked over to the open window and looked out unseeingly into the black, starless night sky. Were those really his parents he could hear and see? Was something really wrong or was it just a dream? Questions he couldn't answer buzzed around and around in his head giving him a headache. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after this so he tried to focus on something else. He looked out of the window trying to see if anything interesting was happening down there but as usual everything was silent and ordinary nothing ever happened down Privet Drive. Everyone cut their hedges the same and parked their cars in the same places. A wry smile crossed Harry's feature as he thought what would happen if a game of quidditch was started above the houses or if he gave the hedges legs so that they'd run away everytime someone tried to cut them. His Uncle Vernon would probably explode, literally and his cousin Dudley would probably run away and hide as he'd had some bad experiences with magic. A laugh escaped Harry's lips as he remembered the time Hagrid had given him a curly pigs tail and the way Dudley had covered his bottom with his hands and walked sideways everytime another wizard had come near him. Suddenly the picture disappeared as Harry spotted a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look back down at the deserted street. 


	2. The only way to fly!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: Thanks so much to Fighty-chan who is my first and only reviewer (looks very sad and upset). Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it here's my next chapter I hope you enjoy it and please, please review it once you've read it people I'm begging you. 

*****

What was that Harry wondered as he quickly scanned up and down the dark street. Figures and shadows loomed from the paths and gardens but there was no movement. Harry lent further out of the window to see if he could see into the darkness any easier. He looked back around the room for anything he could use to light up the dark street below a little better pausing only fractionally on his wand. He knew he could use this but he wasn't supposed to because he wasn't legally old enough to use magic outside of Hogwarts, he'd already been told that if he ever used magic away from Hogwarts he risked being expelled. Harry shrugged quickly and carried on searching the room for anything else he could use to light up the street instead of his wand.

"Found it," he whispered as he eventually found an old torch on his desk underneath some pieces of parchment.

He quickly went back over to the window and started using the torchlight to scan sections of the street. As his torch illuminated Number 12 Privet Drive he found what it was he'd been looking for. A big, black, shaggy dog sat staring intently up at Harry's window.

"Sirius," Harry whispered shock mixing with happiness.

Why was Sirius here? Was something wrong? Harry wondered. Excitement and happiness were also spreading through him he'd missed Sirius, his godfather, he hadn't seen him through all of the long summer holidays, he'd had letters off him of course but that wasn't the same. Harry rushed silently through the now quiet house needing to see and talk to Sirius, Sirius would tell him not to worry about the dream, that it was nothing and that everything was fine.

"Sirius," Harry called as he crept out into the cold and gloomy night air.

He looked around anxiously for any sign of Sirius but he couldn't see anything, the drive of number 12 was empty. Harry started to wonder whether his mind was playing tricks on him and that Sirius hadn't actually been there, that he had just felt so lonely that he'd imagined him there.

"Harry over here," he heard a voice suddenly say to his left.

Harry walked towards the voice even though he couldn't see a sign of anyone being there. Where had that voice come from he wondered.

"Harry up here," Harry looked up quickly into the star less night sky and there looking down at him was Sirius sitting on a big black motorcycle.

A big grin spread across Harry's face as Sirius gently started to move the motorcycle towards the ground where Harry was stood. Harry looked at his godfather noticing the haunted look was gone from his eyes and that he looked stronger both physically and mentally than he had the last time he'd seen him. Then he'd been all skin and bone with dirty, matted, black hair and a haunted look in his eyes. His hair had been cut and looked clean and healthy and his clothes were no longer ragged but smartly casual. 

"Like it?" Sirius asked him motioning to the bike as it landed with a slight bump on the tarmac.

Harry gave a short appreciative whistle and nodded his head. He then turned his attention back to the motorcycle looking appreciatively at the size of it and it's sleek lines.

"Come on then Harry get on I need to talk to you but not here, it's important".

Harry dragged his attention reluctantly away from the motorcycle and climbed onto the back of it, excitement pumped through Harry as he wondered what it would be like to ride on. It wasn't long before he found out as with a roar the motorcycle hurtled into the night sky. Wind rushed around Harry as they rose higher and higher, a familiar sensation started pulsating through him as adrenaline started flowing through his veins. Harry decided there and then that this was his second favourite way to fly.


	3. The clearing

Disclaimer: I own the bits you don't recognize.

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: I've still only got one review please people write some (said on bent knees), please.

*****

"Harry, Harry wake up we're here," Sirius said gently shaking Harry.

Harry looked up groggily at Sirius wondering why he was in his bedroom and why he was sleeping standing up. A cold breeze suddenly rushed past Harry blowing his hair in all directions, what the, wondered Harry feeling even more confused. Then with startling clarity all the events that had happened during the past night started to come back to him, the dream, his parents, and the ride on the motorcycle.

"Wow," Harry breathed looking down at the motorcycle appreciation flooding his eyes.

"It is beautiful isn't it," said Sirius noticing what Harry was looking at and giving it an affectionate stroke.

"It's the only way to fly," Sirius sighed happily.

Eventually Harry tore his eyes away from the motorcycle and looked at the landscape around him. The sun was just starting to rise on the horizon into a clear blue sky, casting light steadily over the ground around them. Harry looked around at where he was taking in the soft green grass below them surrounded by trees it looked like they were in a clearing of some sort in the middle of a very deep wood.

"Come on Harry, this way," Sirius said pulling him gently towards a small grey stone building.

It looked very old, there were tills missing from the roof and weeds surrounded the door. At one time Harry supposed that this was probably a very pretty old house however now it needed a lot of repairs done to it. Sirius pulled out a very long, rusty key and inserted it into the keyhole in a big wooden door which Harry doubted would actually open, he started looking around for windows they could climb in through. To his surprise though the door suddenly flew backward crashing against the wall with a loud bang, he jumped back in surprise listening to Sirius' soft laughter as he entered the house beckoning Harry to follow him. If the fact that the door opened surprised Harry the state of the inside of the house actually left him speechless. The outside of the building looked like it could only hold about two rooms but the corridor Harry was in now seemed endless. There were doors leading off in all directions painted in all colours there were red ones, blue ones, green one, multicoloured ones, stripped ones, spotted ones the list was endless. There wasn't any wallpaper on the walls because all the walls were taken up by doors, the floor however was carpeted in a soft blue material which gave the words occupied or enter in bright red or green letters outside the countless doors. Sirius led Harry down the corridor for at least half an hour pausing fractionally in front of certain doors then turning away and carrying on walking. Harry was starting to get tired by this time and wondering where he was going Sirius wouldn't answer any of his questions about where they were going or why and Harry was starting to get slightly annoyed.

"We're here," Sirius said stopping suddenly in front of a bright gold door causing Harry to crash into the back of him and fall hard onto the floor.

"Harry what you doing down there?" Sirius asked.

Harry glared up at him as he was helped to his feet noticing the faint traces of laughter on his face. He felt himself being pushed gently through (and I mean literally like at platform 9 ¾) the door.

"Sirius what's…" asked Harry turning around to talk to him but he was stopped in mid sentence by a loud cough.

He turned back around at the room, which was huge. Bright white lights hung from the ceiling illuminating the windowless room. Clocks which didn't look like any clocks Harry had ever seen before hung from the walls, they had what looked like a year in the middle of them and various dates, times and important events scattered around the edge of them. Harry looked interestedly at one that had the year 1977 on it The 5th of March was flashing bright red and the event by the side of it had completely disappeared. He wondered what this was all about and went to have a closer look he was stopped however by someone placing a restraining hand on his shoulder and pushing him gently down into a soft, red leather armchair. He looked up around then at the people in the room with him, for the first time actually noticing them; they were all sitting on identical red, leather chairs smiling at him, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and a woman Harry didn't recognise. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly in order to gain Harry's attention. Harry turned back towards him focusing all his attention on him wondering what he was going to say and why they were all here. His confusion must have shown through his face as Dumbledore slowly rose from his chair and opened his mouth to start to speak.


	4. Stored memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Authors note: I am so so so so grateful to the three people that reviewed my story that's Fighty-Chan, Katie and A-man thank you so so much. Here is my fourth chapter, which is dedicated to you three. Thank you. Please anyone else that reads my story please leave a review, thanks

*****

"Right so we all know why we're here apart from Harry so I'm going to try and explain it to the best of my knowledge. Of course some of you will probably know more than me so feel free to join in," while saying this he gave a pointed look towards Remus and Sirius who both smiled innocently up at him.

The young woman by the side of Dumbledore then coughed quietly and Dumbledore quickly looked her way and turned back to Harry as if just remembering something.

"Ah yes Miss Myers. Harry Potter meet Megan Myers she was a very close friend of your mothers but we'll come to that later. Harry has anyone ever told you how your parents fell in love?"

Harry shook his head slowly thinking about what people had told him.

"All I know is that they meet in Hogwarts and fell in love there," Harry said slowly looking questioningly at Remus and Sirius they looked away quickly looking mightily guilty for some reason.

I wonder what's wrong with them he thought looking at their faces.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "that's true they did meet at Hogwarts but you wouldn't say it was love at first sight".

Remus, Sirius and Megan laughed about this much to Harry's confusion. What did Dumbledore mean it wasn't love at first sight? Didn't they like each other? Harry's thoughts were broken again as Dumbledore started to talk again.

"Lily and James had a very er volatile relationship," he said his eyes twinkling brightly.

Harry looked at him confused and a little concerned.

"Can't we just show him Professor," asked Megan.

Harry looked at Megan then; she had light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, bright brown eyes and a shy smile. She looked friendly and approachable Harry thought even if a little shy.

"Good idea Miss Myers good idea".

Dumbledore walked over to a cupboard and removed a bowl full of a silver liquid and placed it on a table, which had magically appeared in the middle of the room.

"Now Harry," he said, "I know you know how to use this but whose memories to use?"

He scratched his chin and looked at the three adults sitting around him finally pausing on Sirius.

"Well I suppose Mr Black you're the best choice as you knew Harry's parents the longest. Now focus on a few of the memories of James and Lily together before they fell ***cough*** were pushed in love".

As this last comment was made Sirius and Remus looked even guiltier but it quickly passed as they noticed Harry staring at them questioningly. What is going on between them two he wondered? What are they hiding? Sirius closed his eyes and concentrated hard on his memories of Lily and James there were so many of them good and bad, he knew the type Dumbledore wanted though and focused on three of the ones he could remember the strongest including their first meeting. He slowly opened his eyes and nodded his head taking his wand he slowly pulled them out and added three long silver threads to the silver liquid in the bowl.

"Remember Harry none of this is my fault, I'm a lot more mature now," he said.

Remus and Megan couldn't contain their laughter at this statement even Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"Shut up Myers and you Remus," Sirius cried glaring at the pair of them. 

Harry thought if looks could kill that they'd both be dead now.

"Sirius you go with him," Dumbledore said with a slight trace of laughter still in his voice.

Sirius nodded and pulled his attention away from Megan and Remus towards the bowl he slowly walked over to the bowl motioning Harry to follow. Harry wondered what he was going to see he also felt excitement rippling through him he was going to see his parents even if they were only a memory he was still going to see them. 

"Ok Harry ready?" Sirius said giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Harry nodded quickly at him excitement running through him at the thought of seeing his parents, alive. Sirius noticing the nod stuck his finger just above the silver liquid and motioned Harry to do the same.

"Ok on three. One, two, three".


	5. The first meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Authors note: I know this chapter is a lot longer than the others are but it had to be to get everything in it. I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter (grins mischievously) so I really hope you enjoy reading this and please, please people after reading it review it. Thank you to all those people that have reviewed they are very much appreciated and to Eleana23 I don't know why I've got so few reviews. 

*****

Harry felt himself falling down through the liquid tumbling over and over until finally he landed on his feet on the floor, Sirius however wasn't so lucky he landed with a bang on the floor and fell flat on his face. Harry cracked up while Sirius cursed loudly by his side while pulling himself up.

"Si…rius… you… you…all…right?" Harry got out between laughing.

Sirius growled a response at Harry and then started to laugh helplessly along with Harry finally seeing the funny side. As their laughter finally died down Harry noticed where he was. He looked around him at the Hogwarts Express compartment they were standing in wondering why he was there. Suddenly through the doors came a group of girls who were obviously first years. Harry looked at them startled for a moment that they hadn't paid any attention to him and Sirius and then he remembered that this was just a memory and they couldn't really see him because he wasn't there.

"That's Megan Myers when she was younger she was your mum's best friend they did everything together, they were inseparable," Sirius said pointing to a young girl who looked exactly the same as the woman Harry had just met except she was smaller and her brown hair was down instead of up.

"That's Tara Chambers another friend of your mums and Remus' future wife," he continued whispering the last part as if maybe they could be heard. 

Harry looked at the girl he was pointing at she had long blond hair and bright purple eyes which never stopped moving. He noticed she was talking animatedly to the last girl in the compartment her appearance fascinated Harry she had bright blue hair and eyes that were pure black in colour but which seemed to sparkle with an inner light.

"That's Sparks Night she's very striking isn't she?" Said Sirius noticing where he was looking.

"Wow," Harry confirmed.

"Come on we best go find Lily or you're going to miss it," Sirius said rushing out of the compartment.

"Miss what?" Harry shouted at his retreating back but Sirius just ignored him and carried on running down the corridor.

"OY YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" Shouted a female voice.

Harry watched as a young boy came racing down the corridor towards them followed in hot pursuit by a young girl. He watched the young girl throw herself at the boy as they both went with a crash to the floor their wands rolling away from them. The young girl who Harry could clearly see now was sitting on top of the young boy pinning his arms down to his sides.

"Your parents Harry," Sirius whispered pointing to the boy and the girl, "Watch".

"You," spluttered the girl her eyes flashing dangerously, "You did this!"

At these words she shook her main of red hair which Harry suddenly realised had bright green and pink stripes down it. His dad had done that to his mum? Why, he wondered. His mum and his dad he couldn't believe it was them he was seeing but his mum looked so angry and his dad was smirking didn't they like each other when they first met this was weird. He desperately wanted to touch and talk to his parents but he knew they couldn't see or hear him a feeling of sadness tore through him at this thought. He dragged his attention back to the scene in front of him. He watched his father start to laugh as his mother got more and more angry. Oh no Harry thought don't laugh you'll make it worse but James didn't seem to notice her rising temper.

"Take it off," Lily roared, "now." She followed this up by banging his arms hard on the floor beneath them.

"Now why would I want to do that?" James asked innocently "It looks so nice".

"TAKE IT OFF!" Lily roared following each word by banging his arms hard on the floor.

"But it looks so nice" he replied laughing, "and anyway I like this position".

Harry watched his mum's face turn the colour of her hair; god dad's for it now he thought. He looked at Sirius then, he was laughing softly to himself and Harry started to feel that same feeling bubbling inside him as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"But I like this position better," James said quickly rolling out from under Lily. She sat there stunned for a second too long and he quickly rolled her onto her back and sat in the same position she had on him holding her arms to her sides so she couldn't punch him.

"Yep this is definitely better for me, how about you?" He asked grinning evilly down at Lily.

"You… You…" Lily spluttered to angry to even speak.

"Having fun James?" Another voice asked as two other people came on the scene.

Harry looked at them one had messy black hair and a roguish glint in his eye and was obviously a younger version of Sirius, while the other had light, sandy hair and a tired look about him and was obviously a younger version of Remus.

"Loads thanks Sirius," James answered smiling up at him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lily screamed obviously finding her voice.

"Why?" Asked James smiling down at Lily "I'm comfy".

Harry watched as his mum seemed to get angrier still if steam could come out of peoples ears he thought no one would be able to see a thing by now.

"James," Remus said quietly and calmly "I think you should probably get off her now she looks very mad and we are nearly at Hogwarts we need to get changed".

"Remus was always the voice of reason," Sirius whispered to Harry.

"Especially between those two," he muttered as an after thought.

Harry watched as his dad leaned down towards his mum's ear as if he was going to whisper something and he moved closer so that he could hear what was being said.

"Oh yeah," James whispered "the spell will wear off in 24 hours".

Lily's eyes grew wider in panic as he said this.

"So see you at the sorting," he whispered.

He kissed Lily on the check as she struggled to get up and out of his grip. When he finally let go he started running down the corridor as quickly as possible. Lily gave an angry shriek as soon as he let her go and grabbed her wand.

"If I have to go to the sorting looking like this," Lily cried "Then your going looking like that".

With that Harry watched his mum raise her wand and point it at his fathers back she muttered a spell quickly under her breath incase she was heard and a stream of blue light flew out the tip of her wand hitting James square in the back causing him to fall flat on his face. Harry watched as Sirius and Remus started to help James up and then dropped him back down again because they were laughing so hard. 

"What's up with you two?" Harry heard him ask and then he caught a glimpse of himself in a window. Harry noticed that what ever he had seen he didn't like it as he echoed his mums cry of anger and shouted:

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT GIRL!"

The last thing Harry saw was his dad's face, which had turned bright green, he now also had bright pink hair.

"At least we match now," he heard his mum cry as the scene around him faded.


	6. Splash!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Authors note: Thanks so, so much to all those people that have reviewed my story I'm up to 10 (gives a happy yippee and jumps in the air) anyway now that I've calmed down again (10 reviews yey) sorry relapse. Anyway thanks again and remember to review please once you've read it, thanks. Anyway onto chapter 6 of my story hope you enjoy it.

*****

Colours, figures and objects suddenly started to come into focus around Harry again as he realised with a jolt that he had fallen into another memory Sirius seemed to have had a softer landing this time as he'd fallen into a big red chair with gold cushions. Harry looked around the room they were in quickly taking in the red and gold chairs, the huge fireplace with a big banner of a lion above it. I wonder what I'm going to see now he wondered as he realised where he was.

"Sirius why are we in the Gryffindor common room?" Harry asked quizzically looking up at Sirius.

"This is where my next memory of your parents takes place".

"Both my parents were in Gryffindor then?" Harry asked hungry for knowledge about his parents.

Sirius looked down at Harry questioningly; he noticed the hungry look Harry had in his eyes immediately. God I need to tell Harry all about his parents as soon as possible, he thought, he deserves to know and I should be the one to tell him about them.

"Yes Harry both your parents were in Gryffindor could they have been in any other house?" Sirius smiled mischievously down at Harry.

At that moment thousands of questions were buzzing around Harry's head. What were his parents like? What did they like to do? What were they like as people? What were they good at? And most important of all to Harry would they be proud of the person he was? Harry was about to ask Sirius some of these questions but was cut off just as the words were about to come tumbling out of his mouth, at that exact moment a young and very triumphant looking Sirius came running through the portrait hole, which had just swung open.

"Remember none of this is my fault I was a lot younger then er now… whatever," Sirius whispered hurriedly in Harry's ear.

Harry wondered what Sirius meant by this but didn't have time to ask him because just at that moment young Sirius skidded to a halt in the middle of the common room and looked hurriedly around him. His eyes suddenly seemed to alight on what he was looking for as his eyes lit up and he smiled and gave a slight nod towards somebody on the other side of the common room who Harry couldn't see.

"She's… she's… coming… James," young Sirius said breathing hard looking like he'd just run a marathon. 

James suddenly appeared on the scene looking triumphant and giving Sirius a quick high five. I wonder who's coming, thought Harry looking around him puzzled it was then he noticed people were starting to edge out of the room. What's going on, he wondered. He didn't have long to think about it however because at that precise moment he heard shouting from the other side of the portrait hole.

"Black where are you? Give me my books back now! BLACK".

Young Sirius held a charms and a history of magic book high above his head like a trophy smiling and bowing at the crowd as they ran from the common room obviously sensing another confrontation between The Marauders and Lily. Few stayed to watch the show as all were too scared and anxious about the reactions of those involved in it to be brave enough to stay and watch. Those who did watch stayed pressed back against the farthest wall muttering and placing bets about who they thought would win this round. Suddenly with a mighty crash the portrait hole swung open revealing a very angry Lily. Harry noticed a couple of the ones who had been brave enough to stay change their minds and run out of the room at the sight of her. Lily looked livid her eyes were flashing dangerously and her mane of red hair was even more untamed than usual it would have to be a very brave man to stand up to his mum when she was looking like this Harry thought.

"Black," she said in a very dangerous voice, "give me my books…" 

Suddenly she seemed to notice who was standing next to him.

"You," she cried, "I should have known".

She suddenly started to advance dangerously towards the pair of them wand outstretched.

"NOW," James suddenly shouted.

James and Sirius muttered a spell quickly and suddenly identical black jets of light flew out of the ends of their wands making their way straight towards Lily. Harry watched in amazement as his mum put up her wand to try and stop the spell hitting her but she was too late. The black light suddenly hit Lily knocking her wand out of her grasp; James quickly ran forward and grabbed it waving it tantalisingly in front of her face. Lily could only look up at him and snarl though as the black jets of light had tied her hands and feet together so that she couldn't move.

"Want this Evans?" James asked waving the wand in front of her face, "Tough!"

He then chucked the wand at Sirius who quickly slipped it into his pocket and grinned at James.

"Sirius how could you?" asked Harry shocked and a little upset about what he was seeing. 

His parents hating each other this much, what was going on? How on earth was he even born?

"I told you I was a lot more immature then," Sirius muttered slightly embarrassed and a little upset about the accusation in Harry's tone.

Harry turned back to the scene in front of him not wanting to talk to Sirius about what he was seeing yet. 

"POTTER LET ME GO NOW!" Lily screamed trying to struggle free of the magical ropes binding her.

"Nah not yet lets have some fun first," James replied smirking at Sirius.

"After all," he whispered into Lily's ear so that Sirius couldn't hear him "you had fun with me when you made me dance with Snape in a frilly pink dress so now it's my turn".

Lily's face visibly blanched at these words causing James to smile down at her. James got up slowly running his fingers down Lily's cheek as he got up causing her to visibly shiver. James smiled at this reaction and then went to join Sirius at the window.

"James Potter I'll get you for this," Lily shrieked as they waved their wands and muttered "Accio water balloons".

Harry watched amazed as about one hundred water balloons started hovering slowly down the stairs and stopped just above his mum's body. Harry noticed that they didn't look like normal muggle water balloons for starters they were twice the size and they also seemed to be giggling and pointing excitedly down at Lily who lay on the floor below them visibly shaking with what Harry assumed to be rage.

"Wizard water balloons," Sirius muttered following Harry's stare, "don't worry they won't hurt her and me and James get our comeuppance in a minute anyway.

Harry looked up at Sirius quickly wondering what he meant by this last comment but Sirius didn't say anything else he just stared at James and young Sirius who were standing laughing by the windows.

"You know she's gonna get us back for this don't you?" Young Sirius asked.

"Yeah but it'll be worth it for what she did to me," James shuddered visibly at the memory and then turned to find Sirius looking questioningly at him.

Young Sirius didn't get the chance to ask more questions after that though as the portrait hole swung open and three girls entered the room. Seeing Lily tied up beneath the water balloons they gave an enraged shriek and pointed their wands at James and Sirius.

"Accio water balloons," they all shrieked and the water balloons left Lily and headed straight for James and Sirius bursting all over them.

Harry watched his dad's face as his mum started to laugh it looked very strange to Harry for some reason. He suddenly realised that the liquid in the balloons couldn't have been plain old water as they were both starting to turn different colours and sprouting vegetables where the liquid had touched them. Harry couldn't help it the sight of them caused him to start laughing and he couldn't stop, he suddenly realised Sirius was laughing along with him as well. Then the room started to get dimmer and the last thing he saw was a bright flash as if someone had taken a photo.


	7. Mistaken Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: Hi sorry it's taken a little longer than usual to update this I am really sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Oh I nearly forgot I'm up to 12 reviews yey I'm so happy I wonder if I could get up to 20 hmm. Anyway please read the story now and remember to review afterwards, thanks. Oh yeah this chapter is dedicated to my 12 reviewers (Yey 12). Anyway on with the story…

*****

"Who took the photograph Sirius?" Harry shouted as they spiralled down a seemingly endless black corridor.

"Photograph? What you on about Harry?" Sirius shouted back as they started to whiz faster and faster down towards Sirius' next and final memory.

"Sirius you know what photograph the one someone took of you and dad after the water bombs hit you".

"Someone took a photo?" Sirius yelled as the noise around them got loader.

At that exact moment however their conversation was cut off as they fell with a crash onto a cold, slimy floor. Harry looked around him interestedly, all thoughts of the photograph flying out of his head. The room they were in was the grottiest he'd ever seen. There were old abandoned tables and chairs stacked against the walls, which seemed to be covered in oozing slime, water trickled down the walls forming puddles on the floor around their feet.

"Where are we Sirius?" Harry whispered "I've never been here before".

Sirius looked around him questioningly with a puzzled expression on his face, which Harry had never seen before.

"I don't know Harry," Sirius replied scanning the room quickly again, "we aren't meant to be here my third memory of your parents takes place in the Great Hall. It looks like an old potion lab but why would we be here".

Sirius was cut off at that exact moment though as they heard and felt a cold wind rushing round the deserted lab. A look of panic suddenly flashed across Sirius' face and he yanked Harry underneath a table in the far corner.

"Sirius what's going on? Why are we hiding? No one can see us, can they?" Harry asked questioningly pulling at Sirius' cloak, trying to get his attention.

Sirius however ignored him and just carried on staring up at a space high above their heads. Suddenly out of nowhere a small, black hole started to open which grew bigger and bigger as they continued to stare at it. Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise as a pair of legs started to fall through the hole above shortly followed by the rest of the body. Harry squinted into the darkness trying to work out who it was but he could only see the outline of a small, thin man standing there peering around him. I wonder who he is thought Harry. He turned round to Sirius to ask him if he knew but the look on his face warned him not to make any sound so Harry decided to look again at what the little man was doing. 

The little man walked over to the opposite corner of the lab and picked something up. Harry watched amazed as he placed it on a table in the middle of the room and muttered a quick spell, which sounded to Harry like "accidentious voidious". He then disappeared with a slight pop in a flash of green light.

Harry turned to Sirius amazed at what he'd just seen who looked just as dumb founded as he did. Sirius slowly looked away from Harry and at the table in the centre of the room, Harry sensing what Sirius was going to do got up and followed him.

"Shit," muttered Sirius quietly under his breath as he stared down at the table "We have to get back to Dumbledoor now," he said turning to look at Harry.

"Why? What's the problem?" Harry asked quietly as he moved to stand nearer to the table so he could see what was on it, all it contained was a big, black cauldron.

Harry looked at it confused what was Sirius so worried about, he wondered. What could be so important about a cauldron? Harry didn't get time to ask anymore questions though as with a quick wave of his wand they were hurtling through the ceiling above them. The last thing Harry saw as the room started spinning were two names inscribed on the side of the cauldron, Lily and James.


	8. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: Here is the next chapter in my story I hope you enjoy it, this was the longest chapter I have written so far and it's mostly explanation so if you have any questions about it please ask. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. And thank you to everyone that's reviewed so far, oh yeah and to Kirina who noticed my little slip up with the "accio" spell I'm really sorry but I couldn't find the banishing one if anyone knows it can they please tell me in their review thanks, anyway on with the story.

*****

"THAT DIRTY, WEASEL FACED, RAT!" Sirius bellowed as they whirled back through Sirius' memories.

Well Harry thought looking around I suppose you couldn't really say that they were going backwards it was more like they were speeding forwards through his memories back towards the present. Harry tried to look at some of the events that were happening as they speed through them unseen, as he knew it was useless trying to talk to Sirius at the moment as all he seemed to be focusing on was the "dirty, weasel faced, rat" whoever that was. He couldn't see any of the events however as they were speeding by too quickly all he could see were flashes of colour as he was propelled faster and faster towards the present. Harry was feeling very confused about what he'd just seen endless questions were floating around his head dying to be asked but he knew at this moment that would be pointless no one would answer him. 

Harry's thoughts were suddenly stopped though as he fell through the ceiling and landed with an almighty crack at Remus' feet, the breath was knocked out of him and the world around him suddenly went black.

"Harry," Remus said gently shaking the boy lying on the floor in front of him.

Harry didn't stir though he just lay there, breathing shallowly. Remus gently lifted him up and placed him on the chair beside him ignoring the questioning look Megan was giving him, he just quickly raised his head towards the ceiling and waited.

"THAT SNEAKY, EVIL, CRAWLING, LITTLE RAT! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Sirius roared as with an almighty crash he fell onto the floor exactly where Harry had been lying a few minutes before.

Remus and Megan looked at him their mouths open with shock as Sirius picked himself up off the floor and started pacing up and down muttering and cursing under his breath not noticing his surroundings or the people staring at him in shock at all.

"Sirius?" Remus asked gently, "what's wrong? What happened?"

Sirius ignored him however and carried on muttering about what he was going to do to that "sneaky, evil, crawling, little rat" when he got hold of him. Remus looked over at Megan who was still sitting there looking shocked as well as very worried.

"Sirius," Remus tried again raising his voice a little.

Sirius still didn't take any notice and just continued muttering and pacing. 

"SIRIUS!" Remus bellowed trying to break his friend out of the trance he was obviously in.

Sirius suddenly turned around and stared at Remus as if seeing him for the first time. 

"What happened?" Remus asked quietly realising he'd finally got his attention.

"It was Pettigrew," Sirius spat out between clenched teeth "he's the one who's messing with the timeline".

Dumbledore coughed quietly then from the side of the room making everyone jump apart from Sirius because all he could feel was anger about what his one time "friend" had done.

"Ah forgotten I was here had you?" He said a slight twinkle in his eyes at the looks of embarrassment on Megan and Remus' faces.

"What happened Sirius?" He asked.

He watched as Sirius' face started to darken as he thought about what had happened and how he could explain it, he then took a deep breath and started to talk as he carried on pacing up and down. He explained quickly about the memories he had shown Harry and then about what had happened when they'd come to the third memory they should have seen. Dumbledore thought about what Sirius had said for a couple of seconds and then finally reaching a decision he turned his wand towards Harry and muttered a spell under his breath, which none of the others heard, causing Harry to sit up with a jolt.

"Huh? What's going on?" He muttered groggily looking around at the faces around him, which were filled with varying degrees of anger. 

"Harry?" Harry turned around to look at the voice that was talking to him, recognising it at once as that belonging to Dumbledore.

"Harry I think it's about time you heard what was going on and why you're here," he said.

Harry could only nod his head as Dumbledore started to talk again.

"Harry the building your in is used by The Ministry for Prevention of Time Misuse, all major events through history are recorded on the clocks you can see on the walls around you. Now when someone affects one of these events either intentionally or accidentally the year, date and event will start to flash and eventually will disappear altogether. If the event is allowed to disappear completely and the date stops flashing it will be erased from all existence, it will have never happened. Do you understand?"

Harry could only nod while he tried to process all this information.

"The clock you were looking at earlier Harry can you remember what the date was?"

Harry looked around him quickly to where the clock he had seen earlier should have been but there was no longer anything on it.

"It was that one over there," Harry said pointing at the empty clock, "it said March the 5th 1977 but there's nothing on it now," he finished confusion clearly written across his face.

"That is because Harry that event no longer happened. Do you know what happened on that day Harry?"

Harry shook his head at Dumbledore and waited for him to continue speaking.

"May I tell him please professor?" Megan asked quietly.

"Of course you may Miss Myers. You three know more about it than I do anyway," Dumbledore answered.

"Well Harry it was on that day your parents first realised what their real feelings were for each other. As you saw in those memories Si showed you your parents didn't appear to be to fond of each other".

"That's an understatement," Harry muttered under his breath but Megan obviously heard it as she gave a small smile and carried on talking.

"Well one day we all got sick of their fighting and added a few extra ingredients to one of their potions".

"Are you saying my parents only got together because of some sort of love potion? That they never actually even liked each other?" Harry asked a little shocked.

"No Harry we knew your parents liked each other more than they'd admit to. You see Lily would often get a dreamy look in her eyes whenever she looked at James when she thought no one was watching her."

"Yeah and James would do the same," Remus agreed quietly.

"They just would never admit it to each other, they were also very protective of each other even though they never realised it. Even though they would torture each other if anyone else tried to hurt either of them they'd jump to the others defence," Sirius agreed rubbing his arm gently as if someone had just hit it.

"So they did like each other?" Harry queried a small smile curving his lips.

"Yeah but they never would have admitted it without a little help," Megan replied as she laughed lightly. 

"So we added a few extra ingredients to those they were using to make an anti-venom potion, which turned it into a potion which caused them to face their true feelings about the other. So your parents did love each other Harry because the potion only brings out what you truly feel it doesn't make emotions it just helps you face them".

"Is that what happened on March the 5th then?" Harry asked smiling but his smile started to disappear as he thought about what Dumbledore had said earlier about what happened if the event disappeared on the clocks on the walls.

"Yes that was what happened," Megan replied gently.

"Harry," Dumbledore said looking at the young boy in front of him, "that event disappeared off the clock though so it has no longer happened". 

Panic flickered through Harry's whole being as he thought about what Dumbledore had just said. His thoughts were cut off though as he suddenly felt rather than saw Sirius jump to his feet from the chair he'd sat down on when Megan had started to talk.

"STUPID, FERRET FACED, LITTLE RAT!" Sirius ranted, "THE EVIL, HEARTLESS, CREEP! THAT'S WHAT HE WAS DOING WHEN HE PUT A NO ACCIDENT SPELL ON LILY AND JAMES' CAULDRON!"

Harry suddenly felt everything he'd heard slot into place with this last piece of information. Pettigrew had known how his parents finally realised how they'd felt about each other and now because he couldn't get at him in the present he'd gone back in time to split his parents up so that they'd never admit their feelings for each other and he'd never be born. Harry felt anger bubble through him at this last thought.

"You mean to tell me," he ground out through clenched teeth "that Pettigrew is trying to break my parents up and he is the one who is messing up the timeline? Can't we do anything about this?"

"Harry, yes something can be done about it," Dumbledore said quietly "but you must understand that this one event affects all the other events after it. However we still have a bit of time until all the events that were affected by your parents falling in love disappear including your birth".

"How much time?" Harry asked.

"Well the event that seals your parents together is the end of year ball that is when they finally say I love you to each other. You are going to be sent back to the 6th of March…"

"What do you mean sent back?" Harry cried cutting in.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? You, Sirius, Remus and Miss Myers are going back in time to help your parents admit their feelings. Now Sirius, Remus and Miss Myers are going to travel back into the bodies they had in 1977 but because you weren't born then you will be like a shadow, like you are in other people's memories only Sirius, Remus and Miss Myers will be able to see you. This means that you can follow your parents without being seen which is something the others can't do. Do you understand Harry?

Harry just nodded his head, dumbstruck at what he'd just been told.

"Right anyway you are going back to 6th March 1977 to help Lily and James admit their feelings and only that," he said giving pointed looks to the three adults sitting in the room "and to make sure of that drink these".

Dumbledore passed around three goblets of a purplish liquid and watched as with some muttering from Sirius they all drank it.

"That will make sure that you three do not speak of anything from the future or harm anyone else in any way," he said raising his eyebrows at a very annoyed looking Sirius.

"Ok everyone ready?" Asked Dumbledore getting up and walking over to a table and picking up four time-turners.

He then gave one to each person who put them on and were gone in a puff of silver smoke.

"Good luck," Dumbledore muttered.


	9. Boyfriends and girlfriends!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: I know you probably all hate me because I haven't updated this in ages I'm so, so, so sorry please forgive me. Anyway here's the next chapter in this story I hope you enjoy and please remember to review once you've read it. On with the story.

*****

Colours swirled past them on all sides as they travelled faster and faster down a blue tunnel swirling with times and dates. Harry could hear Sirius shouting behind him but he couldn't hear what he was saying, he could see Megan doing somersaults down the tunnel in front of him while Remus was floating along beside him smiling at Megan and ignoring Sirius. Suddenly with an almighty boom they were all thrust forward through the middle of a very big white clock with no numbers or hands on it. Harry wondered for a second why it didn't have anything on it but this thought was thrust out of his head as he flew out the other side of the clock and across a very large room eventually landing in a heap on top of a very bedraggled looking Remus. Harry looked around him at the room he was in realising almost immediately it was the Gryfindor common room.

"Ow," he said as a very bemused looking Sirius landed on top of him with a thump.

"What you all doing?" Sirius asked smirking at a very annoyed looking Remus who was glaring up at him.

"What's it look like Sirius?" Remus asked glaring at him even more as Sirius carried on smirking and raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind just get off of me," Remus barked ignoring the hurt, puppy dog expression Sirius had on his face at his tone.

"Where's Meg?" Sirius asked looking around him as he clambered off Harry.

"Down here," muttered a very muffled voice from underneath Remus.

"Oh god," Remus muttered pulling himself up just as Harry got to his feet.

They all looked down at the person who'd been lying underneath Remus who was laughing softly.

"Well isn't someone going to help me up then," she asked smiling as three hands reached down immediately to pull her back onto her feet.

"Si, Remi what you doing helping her," a voice thundered from behind them.

Harry heard gasps from his companions as they all suddenly whirled round towards the owner of the voice dropping a very pale looking Megan back onto the floor again as they did so. What stood there caused Harry's heart to jump into his mouth; James was standing there looking murderously at Sirius and Remus. They however didn't seem to notice as they flung themselves at James, hugging him fiercely as if they hadn't seen him for years, which Harry knew they hadn't. Harry felt jealousy flood through him as he realised he'd never be able to do that because in the future James was dead and in the present he, Harry, didn't exist.

"Hey what you idiots doing?" he heard his dad ask embarrassed as he tried to push the two boys off of him.

Harry smiled at this as he saw Remus and Sirius didn't have any intention of letting his dad go and James moves had just made them hug him tighter. Poor dad, he thought, he looks like he's getting crushed.

"Guys, what are you doing? Get off people are staring at us," James said again his eyes travelling around the room filled with very bemused looking Gryfindors. 

James looked into the faces of his two best friends; confusion and shock clouding his eyes as they once again ignored his words and just carried on hugging him fiercely to them. What's got into them he thought as he tried unsuccessfully to disentangle himself from them? What is going on, he wondered? Harry read all of this in his face and decided to tell Sirius and Remus before they made him any more suspicious than he already seemed to be. 

"Er Sirius, Remus," Harry said tapping them on the shoulders "maybe you should let him go now".

Harry watched their faces in silence as they seemed to ponder this for a while and then with a slight nod to each other they reluctantly let their arms drop from around their best friend and hang limply at their sides. 

"Ok," James said staring at one and then the other with a look that clearly showed that he thought they'd both lost their minds, then seeing he was going to get no explanation for their weird behaviour he focused his attention on another matter.

"Why were you helping her?" James said pointing down at a very shocked and bewildered looking Megan still sitting on the floor where Sirius and Remus had dropped her before.

"Er…" said Sirius looking confused as to why they were helping her when like James they weren't supposed to like Megan because she was a friend of Lily's.

"Si wasn't sure how to tell you this James," Remus said stuttering slightly as he stared into James narrowed eyes.

"Tell me what?" James asked suspiciously eyeing the three people around him.

"Si's seeing her," Remus said pointing down at Megan as she stared up at Remus her mouth open in shock.

"I'm what?" Sirius bellowed glaring at Remus.

"James had to know sometime," Remus said turning to Sirius and glaring at him as he gave him a sharp dig in the ribs.

"I don't believe you," James said eyes narrowed as he stared at his two best friends in disbelief.

"It's true James," Remus said staring his best friend in the eye and hoping Sirius would play along "he didn't know how to tell you".

"He wouldn't date… that," James said shaking his head in disbelief as he waved a dismissive hand in Megan's direction 

As James wasn't looking Remus hit Sirius in the head and gave a swift tilt of his head in the direction of Megan. Sirius closed his eyes quickly as he realised he had no other choice but to play along and lie to his best friend, nodding quickly at Remus in understanding. Seeing no other choice and praying James wouldn't kill him he walked over to Megan and gently lifted her to her feet. He watched his best friend's eyes narrow as he gently smoothed some stray hairs out of her eyes and then he placed an arm protectively and gently around her waist.

"Why Si? Why date that?" James said glaring at Sirius his face like thunder.

"I like her James," Sirius said realising he'd have to tell James part of the truth to make him believe it "I've liked her for a long time".

Sirius stared down into Megan's eyes as he said this reading the questions floating in them he nodded his head in answer and gently kissed her on the lips feeling a happiness he'd never felt before flood through him as he felt her sigh happily. They stared into each other's eyes as the kiss finished the world around them receding as they stared at each other 

"Ok Si," James said causing them both to come back into the real world. He passed a critical eye over Megan and sneered at what he saw causing Sirius to scowl "I don't see how you could like that but I suppose since you do I'll have to put up with it. I suppose at least it's not Evans".

James spat out the name as if it was poisonous and then with one last glance at the couple before him he walked away from them towards the dorms.

"Well he took it better than I thought," Remus said to the others as they watched James' retreating back.

"I wonder if Lily will take it that well," Megan laughed as she looked at that the three boys standing around her, her eyes finally coming to rest on Sirius as a new bond never spoken before but always felt started to form between the two.


	10. Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in ages I have been really busy. Anyway I now have more time to finish writing my stories so am trying to update them all. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, thanks.

*****

"What do you mean she's dating THAT Potter? You're lying Meg's got more sense than to date that."

Oh this could cause trouble, Harry thought as he watched his parents' face up to each other again. When his dad had left the dorms he'd decided to follow him. He was hungry to see more of him because the only memories he had of his father were sketchy at best, he'd wanted to follow him and see what he could find out about him safe in the knowledge that he couldn't be seen. However the situation now seemed to be getting out of hand and he knew there was little he could do without leaving these two here to kill each other. Harry knew that even though his dad had put a brave face on what Remus had said about Sirius and Megan his dad wasn't taking it too well and the first and worst person he'd bumped into was his mum.

"Well she obviously hasn't because I saw Si getting off with her and I'm telling you she didn't push him away. Why he'd want to kiss that though I don't know he might catch something!"

"You arrogant, self centred jerk," Lily yelled furious that he could talk about her friend like that "Black wouldn't catch anything off Meg and he'd be lucky to get a girl like her…"

"Lucky? Don't make me laugh," James spat out between clenched teeth as he advanced towards Lily effectively blocking her against the wall behind her. "Si could have any girl he wanted but he had to choose one of your band of friends, he could do so much better than the likes of you and your friends".

Harry watched dumbfounded as his mum's eyes sparkled with tears as the words hit her like blows however the look soon turned to anger, leaving no time for James to respond she brought her hand up and slapped him, hard, around the face.

"Don't ever talk about my friends like that again," Lily fired over her shoulder as she stalked off towards the common room.

James just stood and watched her retreating back, holding his stinging cheek where she'd slapped him.

Harry wished more than anything at this moment that he wasn't just a figment in this timeline that he was real. He wanted to talk to his dad and offer comfort because the pain and bewilderment in his eyes was tearing him apart, but he didn't even know whether his dad had realised what his true feeling for his mum were yet. Voices yelling from somewhere below brought his attention back to what was happening now and he decided to leave his dad to himself for a little while and go see what all the shouting was about.


	11. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: Here is the next chapter in my story thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story so far they mean the world to me.

*****

"I HAD TO HEAR IT OFF POTTER MEG, POTTER!" Lily screamed at Megan pain etched in each line of her face.

The room was empty now everyone else had left Lily and Megan alone knowing they needed to talk privately to sort this out.

"I'm so sorry Lil, I meant to tell you it just sort of happened, I would have told you Lil," Megan said reaching out and grabbing Lily's hand. 

She knew this was hurting Lily and she hated lying to her but she knew she had to so that her hanging around with Sirius and Remus didn't seem any more suspicious to Lily than it already would. She felt so guilty about hurting Lily like this though, it didn't matter how many times she told herself that she had to do this for Lily's future happiness it didn't stop these feelings. However knowing the future did have some advantages it made her more understanding to why her friend was hurting like this even if she didn't. 

"BUT YOU DIDN'T MEG, POTTER DID! HE HAD TO TELL ME AND HE TOOK GREAT PLEASURE IN IT! KNOWING SOMETHING I DIDN'T ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND MAKING ME FEEL AND LOOK LIKE A RIGHT IDIOT. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY DID YOU LET ME HEAR IT OFF HIM!" Lily cried pulling her hand free from Megan's grasp.

Megan looked again at the tears welling up in her friend's eyes and her heart broke.

"Please Lil believe me I was going to tell you. I wanted to tell you first but…. but…." Megan was lost for words she'd never seen Lily this upset her heart was breaking for the friend who was still so naïve and the loss of that same friend which she was helping with.

"What Meg? What?" Lily asked concern etched on her face as she saw the pain fleet across her friend's face as the last thought passed through her mind.

Lily couldn't explain even to herself why she was so upset about Meg dating Sirius, she really wanted Meg to be happy, she really did but why did she have to pick Sirius, why? And why was this causing her so much pain why did she feel betrayed and upset she shouldn't. It was because Sirius was an idiot she finally decided who would make Meg unhappy. Lily felt this wasn't the full truth but she didn't know what the full truth was, she was so confused.

"It's nothing Lil, I'm fine. I'm just worried I've upset you. I was going to tell you Lil honestly it was just James came in and was saying things to me and Sirius…" Megs voice trailed off then as her friend's eyes flashed at the mention of James. 

This is going to be harder than we all thought Meg thought to herself, she doesn't even realise why she is so upset really that she likes James and he's being horrible to her.

"So let me get this straight," Lily said her eyes narrowing speciously "Black stuck up for you in front of Potter?"

Megan could only nod at this not wanting to say anything in case Lily could see that she wasn't telling her the full truth.

"How long Meg?" Lily asking slumping into a chair pain giving away slowly to acceptance on her face.

Meg took a deep breath before she came out with the deliberate lie she had to tell her.

"Not long Lil a couple of weeks. I knew it was going to hurt you Lil and believe me I didn't want that but he's nice Lil," at this Lily gave a snort of laughter which Megan ignored and carried on talking "I like him Lil please accept this, please Lil".

Megan watched then as Lily got up from the chair she'd slumped in and hugged her, guilt shot through her at this action but she hugged her back regardless.

"I can't say I'm happy about your choose of a boyfriend but I suppose if he makes you happy then I have to accept it. Warn him though that if he hurts you I'll hurt him twice as bad".

Megan watched then as her friend walked away from her towards the stairs that led out of the room.

"At least it wasn't Potter I suppose," Lily said over her shoulder as the door closed behind her.

"It's amazing Lil you both think so alike and yet neither of you can see what's right in front of you," Megan said quietly to the now empty room.


	12. Planning and Attacking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: I've finally written another chapter I am really sorry for the delay but I've got three weeks off now and I'm determined to write some more of my stories. Anyway I'll be quiet now and let you read this chapter, one last thing though please review, thanks.

*****

"Well I think telling James and Lil went well don't you?" Said Sirius a couple of hours later as he stared around at Megan, Remus and Harry with a small smirk on his face.

Harry and Remus noticed this smirk and ignored the comment however Megan didn't notice it she was too busy thinking about the consequences of what they had been sent back to do and Sirius got the reaction he wanted as Megan's head snapped up at these words.

"Where were you Black?" She fired sarcastically at him "Were you not there when we told them? Did you not see the fireworks our little announcement caused?" 

Megan glared angrily at Sirius she'd hated seeing the pain she caused to Lily when they'd had to tell her that lie. This whole situation was tearing her in two raking up memories she'd thought were long dead and buried. 

"Meg calm down, it's ok," Remus said putting an arm around the girl's shoulder "Sirius is just being a jerk".

Megan looked at the smirk, which had spread across Sirius's face, and had to be physically restrained by Remus as she went to throw herself at Sirius, all she could think about was wiping the smirk off his face.

"Remus don't restrain her she's so sexy when she's angry," Sirius laughed as Megan started to struggle in Remus' arms at his words.

"Black you are such a prick," Megan said as she glared murderously at him.

"No, no, no Meg that's wrong remember we're supposed to be acting like we did as teenagers you wouldn't have called me a prick I doubt you would have known what the word meant. You would have probably said something like 'Black you're such a jerk' and Remi would have said 'Sirius is just being a prick'. Come on children you need to get your roles right".

"Si if you don't stop acting like a 'prick' I'm going to let Meg go," Remus said pointedly nodding his head at the straining Megan in his arms who now looked ready to strangle Sirius.

"Much better Remi," Sirius said still smirking.

"Ok I warned you," Remus said letting go of Megan who fired herself at Sirius immediately knocking them both backwards off the chair he was sitting on.

"You're just going to leave them fighting on the floor Remus?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile, which reminded Remus so much of James it was uncanny.

"You look so much like James when you smile like that," Remus said smiling as the boy got a look of pure happiness on his face at this compliment and Remus supposed to him what he'd just said must seem like the best thing in the world.

"Anyway back to the matter in hand what are we going to do to get your parents to admit how they feel about each other?" Remus pondered.

"The problem is," Megan said as she got up off a now groaning Sirius "since the potion no longer exists they won't face or even acknowledge how they feel about each other not even to themselves. Lily has no idea how she really feels for James she had no idea what was really upsetting her this afternoon that it wasn't the idea of me dating Sirius but that she's not dating James and James seems to hate her."

"But he doesn't he was just as upset as she was but like her he won't face up to why," Sirius said from behind the chair.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

"Fine it's not every day you get a sexy, angry woman sitting on you," Sirius replied.

Megan groaned and muttered profanities under her breath making Remus and Harry laugh.

"Well how do we solve this little problem of them not realising how they feel about each other?" Remus asked.

"Hit them on the head?"

"Great suggestion Black!" Meg replied sarcastically.

"You got a better one?"

"Maybe we should just have them work on something together?"

"Tried it just before we used the potion remember they both failed the assignment because they couldn't work together," Remus said.

"And we can't use magic again?" Harry asked.

"Technically no," Remus replied.

"But we can use a little can't we?" Pressed Harry.

"What are you thinking?" Megan asked.

"Well Sirius said dad and mum would always help each other can't we set up something that would require one helping the other?"

"That could work," said Remus nodding.

"Who'd help who though?" Megan asked.

"James is going to be the hardest to make realise what he feels," Sirius stated.

"Yeah that's true Lily already partially realises but thinks James hates her so won't admit it," Megan agreed.

"So it should be James saves Lily then, agreed?" Remus asked.

Everyone nodded at this.

"Anyone have a plan or should we sleep on this and talk about it in the morning?" Sirius asked.

"Sleep," Megan said as everyone nodded his or her agreement.

Harry watched as everyone said goodnight and started to head for their dormitories.

"Oh one minute Harry," Megan said turning around and looking at him "avoid Sparks Night if you can".

As Harry was just about to ask why the portrait door swung open and a tall girl with blue hair walked into the common room.


	13. The Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: Well here's another chapter for you all to read it's a bit longer than usual so I hope you enjoy it and thanks to Sidda, hhfanx2 and Little House Girl for reviewing my last chapter. Anyway I'll now leave you to read it and remember please review once you have, thanks. 

*****

"Hey Mega, what's going on and why should this lad ignore me?" The girl asked as she glided through the portrait hole.

Harry heard Megan take a sharp intake of air as the girl said this. She can't see me, can she, Harry thought. I'm just a figment in this timeline I haven't even been born yet no one should be able to see me there must be someone else in here. Just as this thought reassured him that the girl couldn't mean him she started to walk slowly towards him.

"What are you then?" She muttered as she started to walk around him "are you a ghost?"

As she asked this she swept her hand through the middle of Harry's stomach leaving no time for him to react and move out of the way.

"No," she muttered starting to walk around him again "you're not cold enough to be dead but your also not warm enough to be alive well not at this time anyway maybe in 10 to 20 years. You haven't been born yet so what are you doing here kid? Mega want to explain this?"

The girl then turned her attention towards a very pale and nervous looking Megan who was staring at them with her mouth hanging open she looked just like a fish Harry thought.

"Mega hello?" The girl said waving her hand in front of the stunned girl's face.

When she saw she was going to get no response she tutted and turned her attention back to Harry.

"Well kid it looks like I'm going to have to figure this out for myself doesn't it unless you're going to help me?" She asked.

"You can see me?" Harry asked bewildered at how this could have happened.

"Yeah kid I can but I don't think you're going to tell me who you are, are you?" As Harry shook his head she continued to talk "well since you won't help me I'll just have to work it out for myself. Lets see now I know this isn't your time line and that you haven't been born yet what I don't know is why you're here and who you are. Hmm…"

Harry felt very uncomfortable as the girl continued to study him. How can she see me, he thought. Dumbledore said no one would be able to see me but for Megan, Sirius and Remus but for some reason she can as well, why? Where's Megan gone he wondered as he looked around the room for a glimpse of her I'm sure she was here a minute ago? As the girl started to speak again though all his attention was taken away from Megan's disappearance.

"Hmm that messy, black hair, those glasses, even the way you're standing all remind me of James Potter but your eyes they definitely aren't James' those look like Lily's eyes, but they can't be can they? That would mean they…? James and Lily…together…? It can't be true, can it? If I didn't know better I'd say you are Lily and James' future son…" The girls mumbling suddenly stopped as a sharp cough from behind her made her quickly turn around.

Harry looked at Remus and Sirius standing in the entrance to the boys dormitories with identical looks of horror on their faces about what they'd just heard. So that's where Megan went, Harry thought to get those two.

"Mega what are you doing with Black and Remus and who is this kid that looks so much like Potter?" The girl asked a now much calmer looking Megan.

"Oh I'm dating Black," Megan said waving a dismissive hand at the still dumbstruck Sirius "and I can't tell you about the kid Sparks so please don't ask me to".

"Hang on your dating Black? Does Lil know?" Sparks asked with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Course Lil knows Sparks think I'd keep that from her?" Megan said quietly.

"And you're still alive?" Sparks asked with a mischievous smile.

"Just about," Meg answered her smile matching Sparks'.

"How can she see him?" Remus said nodding his head towards Harry.

"Can I tell them?" Megan asked Sparks not wanting to give away her friend's secret if she didn't want her to.

Sparks thought for a minute and then nodded her head in agreement.

"Sparks' mum isn't a witch but she isn't exactly a muggle either her mum's family are Romanies who are otherwise known as Gypsies to muggles. Now Romanies have special magic of their own which wizards do not have one of these is called The Sight, this means that they can see into the past and the present. Sparks has this gift but it's a lot stronger in her because it's been mixed with her dad's wizard blood, she can now see into the past and the present but she can also see things that aren't in their right timeline. That's how she can see him," Megan said.

"Can't we make her forget all this?" Sirius asked under his breath.

"I wouldn't recommend that Black!" Sparks said waving her wand threateningly at him.

"There's no point Si she'll just see him again anyway," Megan answered quietly.

As the others in the room looked at each other Harry continued to stare at Sparks her eyes had turned pure white now rather than the black they had been a few minutes ago. No one else seemed to have noticed this change in Sparks or the fact that she now seemed to be standing as still as a statue and not noticing anything around her. Harry could hear snatches of words and sentences coming from her lips:

"Potion…I love you…James and Lily…marriage…baby…Harry…NOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone turned around then and looked at Sparks. Her face was awash with tears and her eyes were pleading with them to tell her what she'd just saw wasn't true.

"Please tell me that wasn't true? They don't die, not like that, please tell me they don't Mega, please," Sparks had grabbed Megan's hands as she spoke.

Sparks looked at the eyes of the people around her and started to cry again loud sobs, which sounded like her heart would break.

"I saw them Mega they were so happy, they'd had a baby called Harry but they didn't even get to see him grow up Mega, please don't tell me that really happens to them, please," Sparks continued to cry against Megan's shoulder when no one responded.

"We can't tell you what happens Sparks, I wish I could, all I can say is that we are here to help," Megan said patting her shoulder the tears pouring down her own cheeks.

"I can Megan if you want me to Professor Dumbledore didn't make me take the potion that you lot had to," Harry said quietly.

They all turned to face him then and Harry felt himself go red as the four pairs of eyes stared at him.

"Do you think this is a good idea Remi," Megan asked wanting to know whether they should tell Sparks or not.

"We can't leave her like this," Remus said waving a hand at the still crying Sparks "she's seen most of it Harry might as well tell her the rest".

Megan nodded her head quickly and started to manoeuvre Sparks over to a chair. Once she was sat down Harry started to tell her why they were there and what they had come to do. It was four hours later when they all went to their beds after a lot more confusion and tears knowing that the next morning it would all start again when they needed to finalise how and what James was going to save Lily from. The four from the future however took refuge in the knowledge that they had another person on their side not realising that they hadn't been the only ones in the room that night. 


	14. Plans and Photographs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to update this story however I am now on holiday and should be able to update this more often. Anyway I'll leave you to read this now and please will you review it once you've read it, thanks.

***** 

"Hey all," Megan said as she came stumbling down the stairs yawning and still dressed in a pair of blue pyjamas with teddy bears on them.

"Why do we have to inherit some of our characteristics from when we were teenagers?" She managed to ask while yawning.

"She wasn't a morning person," Sparks said as she followed Megan down the stairs "it was a closely guarded secret though, so shush don't tell anyone."

"Leave me alone Sparks it's too early and you Black," she said as she saw Sirius' mouth open.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend Meg?" Sirius asked smirking at a now glowering Megan as she threw herself into a chair and immediately closed her eyes.

"Well it looks like Meg isn't going to be helping with the plan," pointed out Remus as he looked at her.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they looked at the sleeping face of Megan, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep Sirius thought, like a child with not a care in the world. He shook his head at Sparks as she motioned her head towards Megan asking him if she should wake her.

"Let her sleep," he mouthed silently at her.

He sat quietly for a few minutes thinking about the night before. He'd come down to the common room because he couldn't sleep as there had been too many thoughts colliding around in his head. The first thing he'd seen was a small, lonely figure hunched up in a chair softly crying and asking the fire why. Why had her best friend been taken away from her? Why did Harry have to be raised by people that didn't care for him? Why did coming back and seeing them again young and alive cause so much pain? Why was she being so selfish by thinking that if they never got together in the first place they may not have died? He'd watched her silently not knowing what he should do feeling her pain mix with his. He'd stayed and watched her until she eventually fell into a fitful sleep; he'd then gathered her gently into his arms and carried her up the boys stairs to his room where he tenderly tucked her into his bed. He'd then came back to the common room and slept on one of the couches.

"Hey Si you listening… Oy Si," Sirius turned around quickly as something hard whacked him in the side of the head. 

"What? Uh? What was that for?" Sirius asked staring angrily at Remus and picking up the bag he'd thrown at him.

"Christ Remi," he said as he threw it back to him "what have you got in here?"

"Just some books and stuff," Remus said staring him in the eye and daring him to ask any more questions.

"Book worm," Sirius muttered jokingly under his breath.

"Well we have to keep up the imitation of our pasts don't we? You're the one that told us to."

"Oh that reminds me," Sparks muttered as she started going through her pockets "I found something I thought you'd like Harry".

Harry watched as she pulled out a photo from an inside pocket and quickly thrust it into his hand. Harry looked down at the two faces glaring up at him. The boy on the left looked very annoyed his hair was coloured with all the colours of the rainbow, but this wasn't why the boy looked so annoyed, vegetables were covering his skin. His nose had sprouted a row of tomatoes, which were causing his head to fall forward at an odd angle. His hands, which Harry supposed he'd tried to cover himself with from the water bombs, which were still hovering in the corners of the picture laughing and pointing at the boys, had sprouted runner beans all along his fingers while the nails on his thumbs had large pumpkins hanging off them which looked extremely painful to Harry. The boy's arms were also covered in various vegetables. Harry felt laughter bubble inside him as he turned to the other boy in the picture his scruffy black hair wasn't as colourful as the other boy's but the expression on his face was even worse than the other boy's he looked if anything ready to commit murder. His arms, which were covered in radishes and spinach, were waving around wildly as he muttered quietly under his breath.

"See what she did to me?" The boy cried out as Harry gazed at the picture "The bitch!"

"He always had a bit of a foul mouth when he was angry," said Sparks as she laughed at the picture.

"You!" The boy roared as he caught sight of Sparks laughing down at him.

"Hi James bad day?" She asked the picture innocently.

Harry watched as James hit Sirius in the back of the head and they both started to wave their tiny fists at Sparks as she waved cheerily back at them.

"Oh they were so angry after that was taken," Remus laughed as he came to see what all the fuss was about.

"You try having pumpkins hanging off your fingernails then I tell you it's not…" But what it was not Sirius didn't say as he gazed down at the photo "you took a photo? When? How?"

"Just after, but you and James were too angry to notice at the time," Sparks said airily "anyway I think we best have this meeting later Lily and James are on their way down the stairs".

No one had time to react to this piece of information as both people came into the common room at the same time.

"Hey Evans," James greeted her with a nasty smile "wanna move out of the way so I can go get some breakfast".

"I'm not blocking you Potter," Lily spat "go around".

"Move Evans!" James said.

"Are you going to make me?" Lily asked surveying James as he looked her up and down.

"Much as I'd love to I'm hungry so just save us all some time and move," James growled stepping closer to her.

The others watched in horrified silence as they started to square up to each other. Then Megan rolled her eyes and motioned to Sirius to help her stop the fight that they were getting ready to have.

"Come on Lil, let's go he's not worth it," Megan said grabbing her friend's shoulders and twisting her around away from James.

"Yeah you're right Meg he's not worth missing breakfast for," Lily fired back at a scowling James and with that she turned and walked out of the common room Megan and Sparks following her quickly.

"What is it with that girl?" James asked no one in particular as he watched her leave.


	15. Hogwarts food!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: Well here's another chapter in my story I hope people are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. One minor thing this chapter contains some swear words and innuendo. Anyway that's all for me just remember to leave a review please once you've read it thanks. 

***** 

"Um Hogwarts food how I've missed it," Sirius said as he pilled his third helping of toast, sausages, bacon, eggs, and basically any other food he could get his hands on onto his plate.

"What do you mean you've missed it Si you had it just last night what's up with you lately?" James asked puzzled as Sirius shrugged and continued to pile the food into his mouth.

"God Si she's leaving you with one hell of an appetite!" James laughed as he watched Sirius try to swallow the mouthful of food.

"What?" Sirius asked confusion written across his face at the words James had just said.

"Oh Si come on Myers was in your bed last night work it out!" James said the old animosity about one of Lily's gang dating Sirius not completely hidden from his voice.

"Oh that," Sirius shrugged "she fell asleep there," he said mischievously not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Well you must be good," James laughed loudly "if she falls asleep during it!"

"Well at least I don't get told she needs to wash her hair," Sirius said looking indignantly at James an expression of mock pain on his face.

"Ouch Si man that's cold," James laughed "so what was Myers really doing in your bed?"

"Sleeping I slept on the sofa in the common room," Sirius shrugged and then continued to devour his food.

"Hey guys," a small voice squeaked as a young, scrawny boy sat down at the table.

As the boy sat down Sirius choked on a sausage and started to cough loudly while Remus gave him a hard smack on the back. Both Remus and Sirius then turned and looked at the boy, Sirius' mouth kept opening and closing like he was trying to say something and he was straining forward out of his seat, it looked like he wanted to get up but some invisible force was holding him back. Remus looked utterly disgusted to see the boy sitting there with them, it looked like he'd seen and could smell something completely disgusting.

"What's up with them James?" The boy asked squeakily looking apprehensively at the two boys.

"I don't know Pete maybe they've just seen Evans, they've been acting weird for a couple of days," James answered shrugging.

"Oh that reminds," the boy said leaning towards Sirius who moved further backwards away from him "are you really fucking Myers?"

"First off her name's Megan, you got that?" At Peter's nod Sirius continued to talk "and no I'm not fucking her as you put it I'm dating her and if I ever hear you saying anything about her again I'll kill you do you understand?"

Peter nodded at Sirius warily as he continued to glare at him and open his mouth muttering words Peter couldn't understand. He wondered what had got into Sirius and why he was looking at him as if he hated him. James looked around the Great Hall then and realised quite a lot of people were looking at Sirius after his little outburst. He was, if he was being honest with himself, worried about him he'd never acted like this before.

"Si you ok?" James whispered to him.

"Yeah I'm ok I just don't like people especially him being horrible about Meg, you can understand that can't you there must be someone you feel like that about isn't there?" Sirius asked calmly.

James thought about what Sirius had just said as he pushed his remaining breakfast around his plate with his fork. Was there someone who he didn't like people being horrible to who he would stand up for? When the answer came it shocked James so much he nearly fell off his chair, Evans, no that can't be right, he thought, she's Evans I hate her why would I care if someone was being horrible about her? I hate her, right? Why would I care what people say about her? But you do, a small voice pointed out, no I don't, James thought, just shut up she's Evans I hate her! Sirius watched these thoughts swirl around James' head with a small smile on his face, well, he thought, he's not as dumb as we all thought he was.


	16. The Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: Thank you to the following people who reviewed this story it made me really happy to see so many people were enjoying my story: Demonic Saiyajin, Lady Lana, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, sunsetdreams1328, Carolina, pig, wowser, suz and Little House Girl. A couple of issues in my reviews I will try to explain now: I've tried to explain in this chapter why James is being horrible to Lily and why Sirius and Remus didn't attack Peter as they should have done. If you have any more questions about any more issues in my story please feel free to email me about them or tell me in your review and I will try to explain my reasoning behind it. Also I started this story before the fifth book came out so some things may not be exactly the same as how J K Rowling has written them. I do also have another version of how Lily and James got together called Love is the Greatest Magic of All where James and Lily don't hate each other. One more thing before I go if you'd like to be added to the mail list about when new chapter's are posted for this story please tell me in your review thanks. Anyway that's all from me I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review it once you have read it thank you.

*****

"James isn't as dumb as we think he is guys," Sirius said as he came bounding through the portrait hole after dinner that night.

The common room was empty, as most people had decided to study in the library or were still at dinner, the group had decided to meet up at this time for this reason. They knew that James would be at dinner and then was going to fly around on the quidditch pitch for a while and that Lily was going to be in the library for the remainder of the night. Sirius smirked at the others, as they looked at him looks of confusion written across their faces.

"Ok Si explain," Remus said peering over the top of a book he had open on his lap when he could no longer stand the smug atmosphere that was surrounding Sirius.

"Come on Remi you were at dinner with us didn't you see James start to realise he has feelings for Lily?" Sirius replied as he threw himself into one of the spare armchairs.

"No Si all I saw was you have a go at the rat," Remus replied through clenched teeth as he thought about their once former friend who'd deceived them all. 

"That wasn't all I would have done to him if Dumbledore hadn't given us that potion. Do you know it won't allow me to hurt the little rat, it binded me to the chair when I tried to get up and beat him to a pulp at dinner? It wouldn't even let me shout at him, I did find a way around it though it doesn't stop me shouting at him if it's about anything that is going on now," Sirius said looking very happy about this fact as Remus also got a smirk on his face.

"Yeah we did notice that at dinner," Megan laughed "and thank you for sticking up for me".

"That's ok Meg, the little rat deserved it," Sirius said shrugging the thank you off, the others in the room noticed the pink tinge to his cheeks though and smirked knowingly at each other.

"So back to James at dinner then," Sparks said trying to get the others back on track as Sirius and Remus had almost identical looks on their faces which could only mean one thing, revenge.

"Oh yeah well I asked James if there was anyone he'd stick up for and he got this look of confusion and denial on his face as he stared unseeingly at the back of Lily's head," Sirius shrugged.

"He thought of Lily?" Megan said a small smile appearing on her lips which was quickly replaced by one of pain as she thought of the friend she was sacrificing to save the future.

Sirius looked at Megan and realised what she was thinking immediately, he quickly pulled her on to his lap and hugged her. He felt Megan bury her face in his shoulder and whisper that one question he couldn't answer, why? He nodded at the others to continue with the meeting as he started to gently stroke her hair knowing he couldn't give her any comfort by answering that question.

"It might not have been Lily though," Sparks argued bringing him firmly back to the matter in hand.

"It was," Sirius stated flatly daring anyone to argue that point.

"But it doesn't mean he's in love with her yet it doesn't mean he even fancy's her," Sparks pointed out quietly.

"No but it means even though he was always being horrible to her he does like her in some way if he wants to protect her, he just never realised it and is finally starting to," Remus replied calmly.

The others nodded at this as they thought about what Remus had said and saw the logic behind his words. They were all thinking along the same lines thinking about the behaviour of boys when they liked someone and were horrible to them in order to gain their attention. Could that be why James was always being so horrible to Lily, he wanted her attention but he didn't realise why?

"Well that will make what we have to do easier if James isn't being such an idiot anymore," Megan muttered.

"I didn't say he wouldn't be an idiot anymore about it Meg I just said he was starting to realise how he felt," Remus said to her as she raised her face from Sirius' shoulder however she didn't make any attempt to move off his lap. 

"How are we going to stop James from being a complete idiot then and realise how he feels about Lily?" Megan asked quietly looking at the others.

"Well if James is already starting to realise it'll make our plan go smother," Sparks answered.

"What plan though? What are we going to do?" Megan asked.

Everyone thought about this question for a while and then crazy ideas started to reverberate from them.

"Lock her up," Sirius offered.

"You going to try and lock Lily up somewhere?" Megan laughed thinking of her best friend's reaction to this.

"Probably not," Sirius said also thinking about what Lily would do to him if he did.

"Save her from falling off something?" Sparks offered.

"Not a good idea if they start fighting James might push her off or Lily might jump," Sirius said as the others nodded at the truth of this.

"Save her life somehow?" Megan offered.

"To dangerous Dumbledore will kill us if something went wrong with that plan," Harry said from his chair.

"Uh help her with her homework?" Sparks offered shrugging apologetically.

"To small need something more… oh James you're my hero…style," Sirius said giving a very good impression of Lily, which caused the others to laugh.

"Well," Harry ventured "since dad started to realise how he felt about mum when you asked him about someone he doesn't like other people to be horrible to why can't we do something to do with that?"

"Hmm…" Sirius said nodding "that could work Harry".

"But who could we get to pick on Lily?" Sparks asked.

"How about Snape?" Harry said looking at the group.

"Snivellus," Remus and Sirius said simultaneously "perfect".

"Anything else Harry?" Sparks asked him.

"Well if we tell Snape mum said something about him then…" Harry broke off unsure whether he should say anymore.

"Snivellus will get very pissed off and have a go at Lily then if we make sure James is near at the time he can do his night in shining armour thing and help her and hopefully finish realising his true feeling for her," Sirius finished for him.

"When should this happen though because we have to make sure Snape hears the rumour and that James is there when he turns on Lily? We should also probably hide Lil's wand or she'll hex Snape so badly he won't be able to walk before James even gets up!" Sparks pointed out.

"If we tell someone to tell him the rumour that will take care of Snivellus," Remus said.

"Also," Megan ventured "if you get someone to tell him at Friday lunchtime we all sit by the lake in the afternoon and as long as you two and James are near you should see it, which will take care of James".

"Well that's sorted then he'll save Lily on Friday," Remus said.

"Yeah so we'll just have to keep working on the pair of them till then," Sirius said smiling. 

~

From the other side of the room hidden under a chair someone watched. Well, well, well, they thought, the best-laid plans can be destroyed and this one isn't a best-laid one at all. 


	17. Charms

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter you know who you are. Well here is the next chapter which I hope you all enjoy and remember to please review it once you've read it I like to know what people think of my story. Also if I do spell anything incorrectly please mention it and I will change it, with that in mind I dedicate this chapter to Little House Girl who pointed out my incorrect spelling of "Snivellus" as "Snivelous".

*****

"What does he mean Mega we'll have to keep working on them?" Sparks asked the next morning as they headed towards their Charms classroom "please tell me we don't have to try and point out Potter's good points to Lily".

"I think we're meant to try Sparks yes," Megan laughed as she saw the look on her friends face.

"But…but she'll kill us Mega, she hates him! Can't we just leave her alone and not say anything?" Sparks begged as Megan started to laugh harder at the look of utter terror on her friend's face "stop laughing Mega it's not funny".

"It's the look on your face," Megan managed to utter before she started laughing again.

"Mega stop, you know she's going to go mad, she's already lost her temper with you once this week do you want her to do it again?" Sparks said loudly over Megan's laughter.

"No I don't want her to be mad at me again," Megan said seriously thinking carefully about what Sparks had just said, she didn't want to make Lily angry again but she knew she had to in order to help her. Everything was so confusing now she shouldn't have to worry about things like this, she just wanted to enjoy the little time she had with Lily again but things kept getting in the way of it. All she wanted was to see her best friend laugh and smile again, to talk like they used. Was that too much to ask, she wondered? 

"We have to try and point out James' good points to Lil yes, but not enough that it'll make her mad," Megan replied as these thoughts continued to swirl around her head her memory showing her pictures from the past which were still too painful for her to think about.

"Make who mad?" A voice from behind them said making them both jump around in surprise.

"It doesn't matter Lil," Megan said to Lily as she looked up into her best friend's face and sharply poked a dumbstruck Sparks in the side who was standing there with her mouth open in surprise.

"What's up guys why are we stood in the centre of the corridor stopping other people from getting an education?" A fourth girl said; as she appeared beside them her long blonde pony tail swinging behind her.

"Don't know Tara just found them like this a minute ago," Lily answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on move aside some of us are in a hurry," Tara said as she pushed past the other three and walked determinedly towards their classroom, the other three turned and smiled at each other and then with a quick shrug followed in her footsteps.

~

"What happened to your cushion Remi? Where'd it go?" Sirius asked as they sat in their Charms classroom later that day.

Remus looked down at the cushion he'd been trying to enchant to dance around the table and noticed there was nothing left on his table but a small pile of ashes.

"Other things on my mind Si," Remus said as he wandered up to the corner to get another cushion.

"What's up with him?" James said nodding towards Remus' back with a puzzled expression on his face "he doesn't usually burn things."

"He must just be having a bad day," Sirius said giving a fake laugh in order to ease the worry that was etched into James face. 

James still didn't look placated though so Sirius decided now would be a good time to change the subject he didn't want James to start questioning Remus and cause Remus to let something slip which he shouldn't. Sirius knew he probably wouldn't but Remus had enough on his mind as it was. Remus had a tendency to worry and Sirius knew it.

"So James," Sirius paused thoughtfully trying to think of a way to start the conversation which he knew he had to broach with James without causing him to fly off the handle "erm… are you ok about me seeing Meg now?"

James ripped his attention from Remus to look at Sirius. He hadn't been expecting this question at all but he could tell by the look in Sirius' eyes that his approval in this matter was important to his friend. If he was being truthful he wasn't sure how he felt he just knew he was glad it wasn't Evans Sirius was seeing. He wasn't sure why but for some reason the thought of that made him feel sick and there was another feeling there when he thought of it that he couldn't name. These thoughts confused him he hated Evans so why did the thought of her dating Sirius make him feel this way? Why? 

"Yeah I'm fine about it," James said, Sirius was his best friend and he wanted him to be happy and if it was Megan that made him happy then so be it these things happened he supposed "I'm just glad it's not Evans," he said as an after thought.

"Why?" Sirius asked as he studied James expression for any hints that he was starting to realise his feelings for her.

"Why Si? Why? You have to ask because she's Evans!" James laughed as he automatically responded to this question "why would anyone want to date Evans Si? She's Evans".

"She's not bad looking James she's quite pretty," Sirius responded calmly as he watched James face turn red.

"Pretty," James spluttered anger that he couldn't explain pumping through him "Si how can you call Evan's pretty look at her she's horrible".

James looked over at Evans then and wondered what was wrong with Sirius. She wasn't pretty she was horrible, she was Evans. How could Sirius say something like that? First he starts dating one of her friends and now he's calling that pretty, what's wrong with him, James wondered? That curly curtain of red her, those eyes the colour of summer grass, the freckles dotting her nose how could Sirius think that pretty? But you do so why shouldn't he, a small voice in the back of his head pointed out. James nearly fell off his chair as this realisation hit him, he thought Evans was pretty. He wasn't feeling anger towards Sirius because he thought she was pretty but because he James Potter thought it too. No, James thought angrily, she's Evans I hate her. So you still think she's pretty, the voice replied again. So what if I do nothing has changed, James told it angrily. Ah but it has, it replied, it has and in James' heart of hearts he knew it was telling the truth.

~

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Lily raged to Megan as she continued to glare at Potter who had been staring at her with the same glazed expression on his dumb face for the past quarter of an hour. It was starting to unnerve her he wasn't doing anything he was just staring at her unblinkingly it was as if he didn't even see her. 

"Who Lil?" Megan asked as she watched her cushion continue to lead Lily's in a tango across the desk.

"Potter Meg Potter," Lily screeched as her cushion started to wrestle Megan's onto the table which still continued to try and tango unaware of anything else.

Megan looked over at the boys table and saw James staring at Lily unseeingly. She smirked at Sirius then who gave her a quick thumbs up before he turned back to his own cushion which was doing a very weird version of the twist.

"Maybe he likes you Lil," Megan said calmly as she waited for the explosion these words would cause.

"Ugh Meg that's sick how could you even say something like that? I think I'm going to be sick," Lily screeched glaring at Megan who was trying very hard not to laugh at the look of utter disgust on her friends face, if only you knew Lil, if only you knew, she thought.

"You could do worse Lil, I'm sure he has some good points," Megan uttered quietly thinking that if she was going to do this she might as well go the whole way before Lily killed her.

"Good points what good points?" Lily asked loudly looking at Megan with a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Well…"Megan said, "he's…"

"You can't think of any can you?" Lily said her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Megan looked at her friend her mind going completely blank she couldn't think of even one good point as she looked into Lily's face. What am I going to do, she thought desperately? Why can't I think of any? I've known him for nearly twenty years and I can't think of one good point, what is wrong with me?

"He's kind of cute Lil," the girl called Tara ventured as she looked at Megan's blank expression.

She'd been following the conversation avidly as she'd been enchanting her cushion. She didn't know why Megan had suddenly decided to take the direct approach about the Lily and James problem but she knew she had to try and help her if they were ever going to stop Lily and James arguing. Also she wanted to be able to tell her friends that she and Remus were engaged, she was sick of all the arguing and the resulting secrets it caused.

"Cute? Him?" Lily asked bewildered at the fact that Tara who was usually so quiet and sensible could think Potter was cute. She was astonished that Tara had even said this she wasn't exactly known for expressing her opinions.

"Yeah Lily look at him," Tara said quietly looking at James.

"What his hair that always looks like he's slept on it, his fake, toothy grin, or maybe those evil eyes? Which part is cute Tara?" Lily shuddered disgusted as she looked at the boy that was still staring at her.

"He's a nice guy Lil he supports his friends," Tara tried again.

"Yeah right course he does they're just as bad as he is," Lily said crossing her arms stubbornly. She was determined there was nothing good about Potter and no one was going to change her mind about this, she knew Potter was a complete idiot and she was sick of listening to people trying to point out his good points why couldn't they accept that he had none. I've had enough of this conversation, she thought and before either of her friends could say another word she got up and left the classroom, whacking James in the head with her bag as she left after all this was all his fault after all.


	18. Wrong time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: This chapter has been updated.

She is so stubborn!" Megan shouted as she saw Sirius heading down the corridor towards her later that day.

Sirius smiled at the girl heading towards him she looked so annoyed it was fun. Her hands were placed on her hips while her eyes were daring him to laugh, Sirius took some deep breaths to try and compose himself as he walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"What was that for?" Megan asked bewildered as she felt herself melt into his arms, she didn't want to move from this position ever again she felt safe here in his arms. The problems that were competing for room inside her head had disappeared.

"You just looked like you needed it," Sirius muffled into her hair as he held her close. He could smell the faint smell of apples off her hair and the feel of her body pushed into his chest was causing his senses to explode. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him never to let her go but he knew he had to in the future they weren't together he couldn't change that no matter how much he wanted to.

"What?" Megan asked looking up into his face as she saw the smile that was usually on his lips disappear.

"Nothing just thinking about the future and what it holds," Sirius said trying to remember everything about her so that he could keep her like this in his mind forever.

"Sirius," Megan said, "why are you looking at me like that?"

Sirius laughed at the blush that had spread across her cheeks as she spoke, she looks so cute he thought and she's mine. She worries so much about all of us it's so unfair on her, I wish I could protect her and keep her safe but I can't this can't happen now it could change everything in the future.

"We can't do this Meg," Sirius muttered into her hair.

He was finding this so difficult he'd just admitted that he had feelings for her not in words but she knew Sirius was sure of it and now he had to let her go. Things were so much simpler before when he didn't know that she liked him back when they didn't know how the other felt.

"This wasn't meant to happen Meg," Sirius said tiling her chin up towards him.

He could see tears glistening in her eyes as she looked up at him he wished he wasn't causing her this much pain, he wished…. Oh there were so many things he wished he could change, maybe in the future he thought maybe things will change but not now not here.

"We have to be careful Meg this wasn't meant to happen not here, not yet," Sirius said moving out of Megan's arms and walking away from her up the corridor not seeing the single tear slip slowly down her cheek and soundlessly, splash onto the stone floor at her feet.


	19. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: This authors note won't be very long I'd just like to say thank you to all those people who reviewed my last chapter, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please remember to leave a review once you've read it.

*****

"Remi? Remi? Where are you?" James shouted as he entered Gryfindor Tower.

James knew he needed to talk to someone about the way he was feeling about Evans, he needed someone to help him sort out how he was feeling towards and why he thought she was pretty. He had accepted this fact now after much arguing with himself but that was all it was a simple fact it changed nothing he still hated her. Doubt had crept into James' mind about this fact though he was wondering whether you could think someone was pretty and still hate them, he needed Remus' advice on this and he knew it. He knew that if he spoke to Remus it would cause fewer problems than if he spoke about it to Sirius, Sirius would just laugh at him and say he told him so. He knew Remus wouldn't do this though he'd discuss it rationally and definitely wouldn't laugh at him. Where is he, James wondered as he wandered around Gryfindor Tower shouting his name? This isn't like Remus, he thought, he is usually around when you need him it's like he has a sixth sense about these things.

"REMUS" James roared as loud as he could.

He was starting to get frustrated now he needed to talk to someone about Evans and the one person he knew he could wasn't around anywhere, where was he?

"Potter what the hell do you think you're doing roaring like that at the top of your voice?" A voice asked behind him anger laced throughout the words.

James groaned as he realised who the voice belonged to, not now, he thought, not her please. James turned around slowly as he took in the red hair through the corner of his eye his heart sank it was her, the one who was causing him all these problems and she didn't even realise it. He didn't need this now, he needed to talk to Remus, he needed to get his head sorted before he talked to her, he needed to figure out why he thought she was pretty, he didn't need to talk to her now.

"What's up Potter lost your little friend?" Lily said sarcastically.

James felt his temper start to simmer as she spoke, his confusion was after all her fault. She was the one with the red hair that screamed to have his hands run through it, she was the one who had those cute freckles across her nose, she was the one that was pretty. He had to vent his frustration about her new found prettiness on someone and since she was the only one here it was going to be her, it was her fault he felt like this anyway he told himself.

"What's it to you Evans?" James snapped at her.

"Nothing Potter just maybe you should accept the fact that no one likes you and get over it," Lily snapped back at him.

"No I think you've got that wrong Evans that's you, no one can stand that know-it-all attitude of yours!" James fired back his temper well and truly up now he was raring for a good fight and who better than the person who had caused all his problems in the first place.

"It's better than being a big headed, arrogant, prat!" Lily fired back.

She was also in the mood for an argument, but if she was honest with herself every time she came face to face with Potter since they'd met she'd wanted to argue with him. This confused her why she wanted to argue with him every time she saw him she couldn't understand, why couldn't she just ignore him like normal people did when they hated each other, like her sister Petunia did she thought with a pang of pain.

"Why do we always argue?" Lily covered her mouth in shock as the thoughts she'd been thinking escaped through her lips.

What did I just say, she thought, why did I say that? She looked at Potter's face then and what she saw there surprised her, panic. Why does he look panicked, she wondered, he shouldn't look panicked? Why did I say that? Lily felt her face burning as she looked up at him, what will he think of me, she wondered? Wait a minute, she thought, why do I care what he thinks of me? I don't care what he thinks of me, she told herself as she turned and walked away from him, I don't care.

James watched Evans' retreating back as she walked away from him; shock was pulsating through his body. She'd asked him why they were always arguing that had to mean something didn't it, he was shocked to realise that he wanted it to mean something to her. He shook his head violently to try to get rid of this thought, I really need to talk to Remus he thought as he stood still watching her retreating back turn a corner and disappear from sight.


	20. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone

Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline, why are they doing it and what has it got to do with Harry's parents?

Authors note: I am so sorry this has taking me so long to update, thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story and waited so patiently for the next chapter.

"Hey Professor Lupin," Harry called out as he raced down the corridor from Gryfindor Tower.

He needed to share the scene he had just seen with someone, he'd thought he'd just come across his parents arguing again as they usually did when they got together. This argument was different though this one had caused his mum pain and made her ask his dad why they always argued, that had to mean something, Harry reasoned, didn't it? Harry would be amazed at how similar his thoughts were to his dads if he'd only known what was going through James' mind at that precise moment. His mum had wanted to know why they always argued she must like him a little for her to ask something like that, Harry reasoned, the plan would work he knew it, it had to work there was no other way. This thought caused Harry to smile and then the smile slipped as he realised their love would eventually cause their deaths, he would eventually cause their deaths. It's my fault, he realised with a bang, in the future they will die because of me because their love caused me to be born, maybe if they didn't fall in love….

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked breaking into Harry's thoughts.

Harry looked up into his face then a face that reflected the turmoil that was going on inside him but was determined to do the right thing. Harry struggled with his conscience then as he looked into the kindly face above him he knew his parents deserved to be happy and that happiness came from each other and eventually him. How could he be responsible for their future deaths though, if they just left things the way they were they wouldn't have to die they could continue to live.

"We're killing them Professor," Harry mumbled quietly "we're killing them".

Remus looked down into the anguished face below him and his heart twisted, why did we bring Harry on this mission, he wondered? We should have known it would hurt him and it has. How could we imagine that he would be able to cope with this? Helping his parents realise their feelings for each other will eventually result in their murders how could we allow him to come along and bear some responsibility for their deaths? However little responsibility it is that he'll shoulder he'll still feel guilty for the rest of his life knowing he could have stopped their murders just the same as the rest of us will. They need to realise their feelings though they will never be happy if they aren't with each other. Remus knew the truth behind these words but it still caused him pain to think them.

"Harry I'm sorry, we shouldn't have got you involved in this," Remus said kindly "we just thought you'd like to see your parents, I'm sorry Harry".

"It's ok Professor it's just that…well," Harry took a deep breath before he could utter the things he was feeling "if they didn't fall in love and have me well they'd be alive still now in the future wouldn't they, do you know what I mean Professor? It feels like we're killing them, I'm killing them if they just stay hating each other they won't have me and they won't die, its all my fault."

"Harry you can't think like that," Remus said grabbing the boys shoulders as his insides twisted as he realised they should have protected Harry from this he shouldn't have come "you're parents can't go on hating each other Harry their feelings are too strong they won't survive without each other. They loved you Harry I saw their faces light up with pride every time they looked at you they would have done anything to protect you they wouldn't want you to be thinking like this Harry".

Harry thought about what Remus was saying he knew it was the truth but he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that his parents deaths were all his fault he needed some time alone he realised to sort out his jumbled thoughts.

"I think I just need some time on my own to think about things," he said to Remus "I know we are doing the right thing but it doesn't feel right".

"I know Harry but it is the right thing to do," Remus called after Harry as he watched him walk away "At least I think it is".

Remus then walked away in the opposite direction from that Harry had taken pondering on what the boy was feeling and the mixed emotions he was feeling. While undetected someone moved in the shadows a small smile spread over his face as he realised the pain and confusion James friends were feeling at what they had to do, their confusion could make his job easier he realised, all was not lost.


End file.
